<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mirrored Raindrops by gheraynie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959189">Mirrored Raindrops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gheraynie/pseuds/gheraynie'>gheraynie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Angst and Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gheraynie/pseuds/gheraynie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be just an assignment. He made an oath. But when did that man became more than a just a duty for him?</p><blockquote>
  <p>Everyone stands, claps and loudly cheers.</p>
  <p>Koushi announced loudly, “I now pronounce you partners for life!” </p>
  <p>Whistles and congratulations are lost from Atsumu and Tobio as they both stare each other, breathing a bit heavily but still smiling widely and love burns in their eyes.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mirrored Raindrops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Congrats, man!” cheered multiple voices. Tetsurou ends his with a loud, joyful laugh and a pat on Atsumu’s back.</p><p>Atsumu nervously smiles, fingers stopping just a few centimetre away from his newly golden-dyed hair. “Thanks, everyone!”</p><p>“Didn’t think ya had the guts to do it.” Atsumu turns around as Suna teasingly remarks behind him.</p><p>Shinsuke tutts, but then nods in agreement, “Thought we’ll hav’ to wait for mer years before you popped the question.” Shinsuke places his palm on Atsumu’s shoulders, “But you did. Ya look so happy. Congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kita-san.” Atsumu says with a small and gentle smile of his own, his honey-brown eyes tearing up a bit.</p><p>“Ah, don’t cry!” loudly blurts out Koutarou, panickly digging through his pocket for a handkerchief or a tissue.</p><p>With an eyebrow raised, Rintarou teasingly chides, “Don’t make yerself mer ugly,” as Aran helds out a white cloth to Atsumu.</p><p>“I ain’t cryin’!” Atsumu says, grabbing the handkerchief and then patting it several times beneath his eyes while ignoring the amused chuckles around him.</p><p>“Really, now?” An experasated and fondly sigh reaches Atsumu’s ears. He glances at his side as Tobio walks out from the door and joins the group of men. “I recall you boasting yesterday that you will not be first one to cry today.”</p><p>Atsumu huffed, “ I ain’t cryin! It’s sweat. Too much people ‘ere.”</p><p>“Ok.” Tobio nonchantly accepts his refutation, hands automatically taking the tear-stained cloth from Atsumu, and gently pats it once on each underneath Atsumu’s eyes, unbothered by the coos and teasing remarks they both receives.</p><p>He smoothly folds it before slipping it into his pockets. “Aran-san, sorry about that. I’ll return it to you once it’s been cleaned.”</p><p>“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout that.” Aran replies, his voice drowns halfway through by Shouyou’s exuberant greeting.</p><p>“Miya-san! Congratulations, Miya-san!” Atsumu blinks. He then held out his arms as Shouyou barells into him for a hug. They both laugh. “Shouyou-kun! Thanks!”</p><p>Tobio shrugs his shoulder, already used to their overtly show of friendly affections.</p><p>“Kageyama-san, congratulations,” Keiji says, his voice managing to reach Tobio despite the loud chatter surrounding them.</p><p>Tobio replies with a smile, “Thank you, Akaashi-san,” shaking Keiji’s outreached hand.</p><p>“One would think they’re the one who’s getting married.” Kei remarks, frowning then shrugs. “King, congratulations. Truly.”</p><p>Tobio thanks him, the brief presence of Kei’s fingers on his arm is not lost to him neither Tooru’s arm casually and suddenly dropping on his shoulder.</p><p>“Tobio-chan! Really, getting married before your favourite senpai! And to an annoying one for that matter!”</p><p>“It takes one to know one, Oikawa-san.” Tobio retorts, turning away from Tooru to face Hajime, who came up on his other side, just beside Kei.“Thank you, Iwaizumi-san.”</p><p>“Wha– Iwa-chan, did you just hear what our dearest son said!?”</p><p>Hajime glares at him, a warning in his eyes, then turns to address Tobio, “Where are you both going?”</p><p>“Atsumu-san didn’t tell me…”</p><p>Tooru huffs, not liking how he is being ignored, “Fine then.” Then he whispered something to Tobio before running off, “Mi-chan!”</p><p>Tobio shakes his head at the questioning gazes from the others. Keiji picks up where he left off, “The Caribbean has always been a top destinations for newlyweds. Did Miya-san give you any clues?”</p><p>“Hmm…,” Tobio hums, pondering a. “Not that I could think of but…” The four men continues to talk amidst the growing loud chatter.</p>
<hr/><p>Miwa peeks out from a door. She calls out loudly to the group of men,“Everything’s set! Everyone should get seated!”</p><p>“Ok!,” says several men, or shouts by most. Some congratulates Atsumu and Tobio again while others either gives them a nod or a pat before disappearing behind the large oak door.</p><p>Atsumu and Tobio repeatedly thanks them until Miwa and them are the only one left behind.</p><p>“Congratulations to you both,” smiles Miwa, teary-eyed. “I’m very happy for both of  you! Take good care of each other.” Miwa helds their hand, one each on hers.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” nods both of them. Atsumu gives a brief squeeze on Miwa’s hand, silently promising her to take care of her only family left.</p><p>Miwa gives a squeeze back then she lets go of them. “Ok, so once you hear the music, you may enter,” she informs them. “I’ll see you both inside.” Miwa gently pats their shoulder before going inside.</p><p>Atsumu pats his thighs and then straightens up, rolling his shoulders a bit to shake off the last nerves he has. Atsumu looks at Tobio and helds out an elbow.</p><p>Tobio returns his smile with one of his own though a bit shaky while looping his arm on Atsumu’s elbow. “No second thoughts? There’s still time for you to run.”</p><p>Atsumu smirks, “I don’t think I can with this tight hold of yers.” Tobio tightens his grip. Atsumu lets out a tiny laugh then bends down to lay a soft kiss on Tobio’s hand.</p><p>“No, no second thoughts,” Atsumu firmly affirms. “Yes, really,” he repeats as Tobio continues to look at him questioningly.</p><p>Tobio widens his smile, “Ok.” His lips briefly touch Atsumu’s cheek. “Then shall we?,” Tobio asks just in time for a muffled, melodic sound to pass through the ajar door.</p><p>“Yes,” the door opens and Tobio and Atsumu strides in a practiced slow pace.</p>
<hr/><p>“… shower ya with all m’love, whichever surface may it be,” Atsumu tearily winks at a blushing Tobio. Multiple chuckles resonate across the huge, elegantly decorated space. He sniffles a bit then continues to promise Tobio all of him, today and his tomorrows. His hand reaches out to wipe away another wave of tears from Tobio’s eyes as he ends his vow, “… every beat of my heart, I love you, Tobio. I do.”</p><p>Atsumu returns to hold Tobio, who gives him a brief squeeze and a wobbly smile. Koushi showers them with well-wishes and some words about the importance of their union, a few hint of warning to Atsumu comfortably escaping from him, which Atsumu shudders at a bit.</p><p>“…the rings, please.” Miwa and Shinsuke steps up from their seats.</p><p>Atsumu takes the ring, “I give you this ring as a symbol of all my faithful love and my vow to you. I am yours, today and forever.” He carefully slides it on Tobio’s finger.</p><p>“Let this ring be a reminder of today, our unity and our everlasting bond. A reminder that you’re always be in my heart,” Tobio places the golden band on Atsumu’s finger, holding Atsumu in his palms for a bit before letting one go to take Atsumu’s other hand.</p><p>Koushi gives them a bit of time to collect themselves, and then he says, “You may seal your vows with a kiss.”</p><p>Atsumu loops his arm on Tobio’s waist, taking a step closer to Tobio, taking a moment to gaze at Tobio’s eyes and then he leans in, carefully kissing Tobio. Tobio returns it with a bit more fervor, his own palms though gently on Atsumu’s cheeks.</p><p>Everyone stands, claps and loudly cheers.</p><p>Koushi announced loudly, “I now pronounce you partners for life!”</p><p>Whistles and congratulations are lost from Atsumu and Tobio as they both stare each other, so lost into each other, breathing a bit heavily but still smiling widely and love burns in their eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ok, now be careful,” Miwa reminds them. “You don’t have to worry anything here. I’ll take good care of Onigiri–” <em>Meow.</em> “– See? You just have to enjoy your honeymoon.”</p><p>“Will do, nee-san,” Tobio promises.</p><p>Atsumu comes up behind him, “We will, nee-san! Don’t worry about it. We’ll definitely going to enjoy our time!” He winks while Tobio and Miwa rolls their eyes.</p><p>“I’m sure you will,” deadpans Miwa. She pass Onigiri to Atsumu then hugs Tobio, who hugs her back. “Congratulations and take care, Tobio.” She kisses his cheek.</p><p>Miwa turns to Atsumu, giving him a hug as well after Tobio took Onigiri in his arms. “You take care as well. We’re family now.” Atsumu hugs her back tightly, “Yes, nee-san.” Miwa pats his back before letting go.</p><p>“Call me when you landed,” she strictly reminds them. “Now, Onigiri say goodbye to your fathers.” <em>Meow! Meow! </em>Tobio clutches the small feline in his arms, white furs tickling his nose a bit.</p><p>Atsumu pets Onigiri, smiling as the Turskish Angora lets out a satisfied purr. Tobio hugs her again before giving her back to Miwa.</p><p>“Be a good a girl, now,” Atsumu says and then takes a small duffel bag with his hand. “Well then, nee-san we’ll be going.” Tobio hums in agreement.</p><p>“Yes, yes.” Miwa kisses them both on the cheek, “I’ll see you soon. Enjoy!” Atsumu and Tobio nods before walking towards the check-in gate. It isn’t long before it is their turn to enter; there are not much people in the airport because it is very late at night and their flight is the one of the last flights this night.</p><p>“Bye bye!,” lightly shouted Miwa, waving a hand at them. They both turned to wave back before disappearing from her sight as they turned to left.</p>
<hr/><p>“So…,” starts Tobio, breaking the comfortable silence that envelops them since their flight took off several hour ago.</p><p>Atsumu turns to Tobio, “Oh, it’s still dawn and we have more hours to go. You can sleep more,” he whispers, absentmindly adjusting the airline’s blanket around Tobio, giving him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>Tobio thanks him, snuggling into the blanket but still looking at Atsumu who went back to his magazine after giving him another peck, this time on Tobio’s lips.</p><p>Feeling Tobio’s gaze on him, Atsumu made a small noise, “Hm?” He closes the magazine and looks at Tobio, patiently waiting for Tobio.</p><p>Tobio fully faces him, his molten blue eyes gazes at Atsumu like a harsh Norwegian summer sun bitting at his skin. It linger a bit but enough for Atsumu to drums his finger multiple times on his thighs.</p><p>Seconds passed before Tobio softly exhales, “Mind telling me why I’m now married to my fiancé’s twin brother?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got a little side-tracked while writing for one of my other fics, and I just had to let this out. Intended to be a open-ending, one-shot but then got inspired so it'll be a multi-chap. BUT, a warning, this'll be a slow and inconsistent update because I'll focusing more on finishing the "My Name, I Am Yours". That'll be all. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>